META
by asler1961
Summary: A parody of RWBY with a new cast with some pretty obvious similarities between several of the characters from the show also friendships forged along with some romances
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Everything starts from nothing even if you have to go back a million years or more. From the single cell organisms to the humpback whale with a million trillion cells (I don't really know the exact amount). Even human life starts from a single cell and we can trace that back to the apes or god either way we came from dust. When humanity just started out the rest of the world wanted to show their dominance over humanity. Alone humanity almost fell, but they managed to band together and was able to push back. Sadly that wasn't enough to keep humanity alive their numbers were too little to make keep humanity afloat, but humanity has one thing going for them even when there is nothing else going for humanity. Luck is the answer the question, because no matter what luck given to everything with a soul be it good luck or bad and everyone knows that humanity was long due for that good luck. Lady luck took pity on humanity and gave humanity more good luck then humanity was due and then some. A human found a crystal like substance later named dust. With the dust in hand humanity fought back with everything they had and pushed back with enough force to scare the creatures of the rest of the world also known as the darkness long enough to get a foothold to stand and fight. Humanity continued to be attacked by the creatures of grim (the creatures from the darkness), but humanity was able to get a strong enough foothold in the short time they had for themselves and dominated the creatures of grim allowing humanity to get a comfortable position for them to rest on. Many years have passed and there has been real no change power in the time. Humanity still most fight to keep their position because the creatures of grim are still a threat to humanity, but humanity is still able to fight them off. Humanity is known as a beacon of the hope for the creature not of grim. However lights most flicker and die, but how fast a new light can be made is up to the organisms of the light that flickered and died." said a woman narrating.

"True, but the darkness while always be there and while eventually take control of the light" said a man with a short orange hair, in a white suit with a cane and a white top hat, and standing about 6' 2" walking down the street with 4 guys in black suit with red sunglasses. The moon illuminated the man's white suit. The man walked into a dust shop or a shop that sell dust. There was an old man working at the counter, most likely the owner, and when he saw the men her said "You can have my money, just don't hurt me" in a shaky voice. The man in the white suit said "Know, know, were don't want you're money." He then looked at his men and said "Take the dust." Dust comes in a powdered form or a crystal form. One of the men walked over to the left wall to get the dust on that side of the shop when he noticed a boy with a red baseball cap, red short sleeve t-shirt, and blue jeans with a bag lying at his feet. "Hey, kid" The man said. The boy didn't turn around. The man walked up to the boy, placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and spun him around. The boy as 6 feet tall and roughly the same height as the guy, the man noticed that the boy had headphones in and couldn't hear him. The man pointed to his ears to tell the boy to remove his headphones. "Is this a robbery" the boy asked. The man nodded. The boy pointed to his bag on the ground. The man reached down to pick up the bag and the boy grabbed the man's head and slammed man's head into boy's knee. The man fell backwards to the floor and hit with a thud. The boy reached into his bag and pulled out two samurai like swords and slipped them into his belt still in their scabbards. The boy walked to the front of the shop faced the other men and said "I'm going to have to ask you to stop robbing this man's store." The men point two sub machine guns at the boy and the boy replied with "Wow, let's take this outside. I mean honestly there is no need to bust up this man's shop any more than need to." The man in white motioned to the door. The man in white and his 3 remaining goons step out. One of the men noticed that they were missing one of their men and said "Where's Zack?" "On the floor in the shop knocked out" the boy said. "Why you son of a bitch" Said one of the men and they started shooting at the boy. The boy dashed to the left and drew both of his swords. One of the swords ran down his forearm with the edge facing outwards and the other held in the regular way. His swords were single edged, with a 1 meter long blade (3.3 feet), with not handle guard even though it looks like it when in the scabbard. The boy then dashed in a semi-circle motion getting behind the men and slashed. One of the men was able to block his one of his blades and escape the attack unarmed, but the other two weren't so lucky. Everyone that has enough aura is able to tap into a special ability that varies from person to person, but some people do have the same ability as others. This boy's special ability is extreme speed. The third man pulled out a machete and the boy swung. The man blocked both of the swords. The swords were pointed right at the man's heart and the boy pushed the blades forward and into the man's chest. The boy removed the swords from the man's chest and the man fell to the ground. The man in the white suit said "Worth every penny, truly you were." "Well, kid it's been fun, but I really much be going" the man said and pointed his cane at me. The bottom flipped open and a shoot fired from the tip. The boy dove to the right and looked back at man in white. The man in white was gone. Luckily the boy noticed the man in white out of the corner of his eye going up a ladder on a roof of a building. The boy ran after him and climbed up the ladder in three leaps. When he got up there the man in white was in a VTOL plane with loading bays on the sides. The man tossed a flame dust crystal at the boy's feet and fired at the crystal and it exploded. The boy covered his face with his arms. After the blast the boy removed his arms and saw a 5' 8" middle aged woman, with long blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, d-cup, and a nice figure holding a wand. There was a purple magic circle in front of her. She gave the boy a cold glare and the boy took a step back. The man in white said "We have a huntress" and moved to the cockpit and a woman with long black hair, a red dress and standing 5' 8" as well took the man's place. Her face was cover by the shadow of the plane. The woman shoot fire out of her hands and the huntress used a spell to disperse the fire and it landed all of the ground around our feet. The woman in the plane moved her arm up and there were 5 circles on the ground around our feet. The boy jumped forward and pushed the huntress forward along with him. They rolled forward and landed on their feet. The huntress grabbed pieces of depleted dust crystals, which is how the fire was made, and made them into a spear. The huntress throw the spear at the woman. The boy jumped onto the spear and ran up it. The woman on the plane shot fireball to destroy the spear and the boy back flipped off the spear and landed back on the roof. The huntress cast a spell that made an isolated hail storm appeared that rained long sharp ice sickles. The ice wasn't strong enough to hurt the plane, but a piece of ice went through the wind shield and almost took the man in white's head off. The woman on the plane fired off a few more shoots and the boy and the huntress dodged them, then plane took off. The boy looked at the huntress and said "Let me guess you are a huntress." The woman just scold at the boy and dragged him to so some building.

About an hour later they were in the building and the boy was placed in a room with a single light above a table in the middle of the room. The huntress told the boy to sit down in the far chair and the boy rested his arms on the table. The woman took out a tablet looked at it for a few seconds and then said "If it was up to me I would give you a pat on the back" paused for a few seconds and continued "and a slap on the wrist" and slammed her wand right next to the boy's right arm. The boy moved his arm just in case the wand would hit him. Just then a 6' 4" man, with white hair, hazel eyes, white, with glasses, wearing a green scarf, long black jacket that went to his knees and white plaid pants walked in with a soda and a 10" pizza. He sat down and placed the soda and pizza on the boy's side of the table. The huntress gave the man her tablet and the man looked at it. "My I ask your name" the man said. The boy put the soda down after he finished half of it and said "Why you don't have it on the tablet?" "We have a rough idea who you are, but there is no sign of birth certificate and very few people know your name despite all the trouble you've given the White Fang in the past 5 years" the man replied. "I have few friends and fewer know my whole name" the boy replied. "Are you going to tell me your name or not" the man said annoyed. "Max Maine no middle name" I replied. "How come there's no birth certificate" the man asked. "My parents were killed and I grow up on the street, by the way I'm 16" I answered. "Do you know who I am" the man asked. "Professor Augustus headmaster of Beacon Academy" I replied. "I must admit I am a little impressed by you. I'm going to assume you are self-taught and with great skill at that" Professor Augustus said. "I made trained to my attributes and the way I saw fit to train and no one else's" I replied. "So you don't plan on going to Beacon" Professor Augustus said. "Depends is that an offer or a question" I replied. "That's depends what is your goal in life" Professor Augustus asked. "Simply be the best to prove to the world what I can do" I answered. "Why" Professor Augustus asked. "I have nothing to prove to myself, but I still have the rest of the world to prove wrong" I answered. Professor Augustus looked at the huntress, who gave a disapproving look. Professor Augustus then looked at me and said "Alright you're in." Professor Augustus got out of the chair and walked out the room. He stopped at the doorway and said "Get a birth certificate, soon it'll help with the registration" and left the room. Just to let you know must people get into Beacon at age 18.

A few weeks later I was riding on an air ship, yes it is a boat like structure that flies and acts as civilian based transportation for big groups and long travels. I was sitting on one of the window sills, which by the way are massively long, looking out the window listening to the news playing in the back ground. When all of a sudden the huntress from that night a few weeks ago appeared and said "I'm Professor Goodwhitch and welcome to Beacon Academy, you are among the chosen few that get to attend this prestigious academy" the huntress said. In my mind _I thought prestigious went out the window when I joined_. While she was talking there was a guy running around looking for a trashcan or bathroom to puke because of motion sickness. He ran by and I took out one of my swords, still in the scabbard, and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. I put my sword away looked out the window and enjoyed the view.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry about the short chapter a lot going on at school any why should have chapter 3 by Sunday or Monday evening (with school). give me a review or something to let me know that you are enjoying the story and i may make later chapters faster.**

Chapter 2

I was looking out the window of the airship with vomit boy passed out lying on the ground about 5 feet from me. I looked at vomit boy to see if he was ok. Professor Goodwitch was on only 5 minutes ago and we still had another 20 minutes till we landed at Beacon. I decided to look around the room to see what everyone was doing; most were talking with friends or looking out the big windows. I saw a familiar reflection of a face on one of the far windows. The face was male, short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, white and the boy connected to the head was fit, 6' 3". I reached into my pocket and took out a one cent coin. I spun it around in my hand a few times and tossed at the guy. The coin hit his head, bounced off his the window and landed in his lap. He picked the coin up and looked around. It took him five seconds to locate me. I looked at me and I waved. He stood up and walked over to me. When he stood over me he flipped the coin and I caught it with my left hand. "Cute" He said. "Thanks for my coin back" I said. "Max what of earth are you doing here" He asked. "Well, TNT I was accepted" I said. His whole name it Travis Norman Taggart. "With your luck I'm inclined to believe you" TNT said. "Not my skill" I said jokily. "Please, you and I both know you rely on luck not skill" TNT said. "Probably right, but I rather be lucky than good any day" I answered. "What's your goal again" He said teasing me. "This is a quicker way to get my name out and reputation up" I said. "You are one of the most easy going guys I know and one of the cleverest" TNT said. "Hey, I just know how people like to act" I said. "Whatever man, thanks for knocking vomit boy out" TNT said. "I just didn't want him to puke on my stuff" I replied. "Yeah, so what have you been doing in the past three years" TNT said. "Traveling around the world and pissing of the White Fang as usual" I said. The world is broken up into four main continents a northeast, southeast, southwest, and northwest. "We will be landing within the next 2 minutes" a voice said over the intercom. "Oh, what have you been doing the past 3 years" I asked. "Attending Vale academy" TNT said. We landed at Beacon Academy and vomit boy woke up and ran outside to puke. We looked at Beacon Academy it was a huge building with three big tower scattered throughout it. TNT whistled and I said "I'm glad I got here on a scholarship, because it would take years for me to pay for this." "Please you wouldn't need to be here; you travel and get into enough fights to put you at one of the best fighter at Beacon for your age" TNT said. "Any idea where we go" I said. "Well, my friends are here, got to go know" TNT said and his friends appeared and left before I could say a thing. When they left I spun around and landed on my back knocking over someone's many suit cases. "What do you think you're doing" Shouting a girl's voice. I got up and said "Falling, you?" "Yelling at a complete idiot" the girl said. I dusted myself off and looked at the girl. She had long white hair in a ponytail, hazel almost pure gray, small chest, nice body, 5' 6", wearing a white top with a white "battle" skirt (that's a later joke). "I don't see an idiot around" I said looking around. "Do you know what you tripped on" she yelled even louder. "Suitcases" I said a like confused by how obvious it was. "Yes, but suitcases filled with dust" She said lowering her voice. She picked up one of the suitcases and took a glass jar filled with fire dust powder. "This is dust mine and purified from the Elake dust company" she said while shaking the jar. There was a crack in the jar and some of the dust came out and it went up my nose and Miss Elake didn't notice that she was doing that. I sneezed and it ignited the fire dust powder and it exploded. The explosion covered her in black sot and the jar rolled a few yards and stopped at a girl's feet; who was sitting on a bench and reading a book. The girl picked up the jar and cared it over to us, Miss Elake shouting at me and the sot fell off her while she was shouting. "You complete dolt" Miss Elake said. "Besides don't you think you're a bit young to be attending Beacon, because this is sparing with someone else this is learning how to fight monsters. "You're right I am a little young, but that just shows how awesome I am" I replied. "This yours" she said. We looked at her and she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, a cute face, c-cup, good body, 5' 6". "It's little Miss Princess's" I said pointing to her annoyed. "It's arias actually" the girl said. "Elizabeth Elake arias to the Elake dust company one of the largest energy propellants in the world" The girl continued. "Finally some recognition" Miss Elake said. "The same company infamous for it controversial labor laws and questionable business partners" the girl said. Elizabeth stumbled over her words for a few seconds, grabbed the jar of dust and stormed off. I turned to the girl but she had already begun walking away. I sat down to gather my thoughts for a few seconds. A boy with short blonde hair, blue eyes, an average body build, 6', decent looking. "Need a hand" the boy said. "If you're willing" I said. He reached out his hand and grabbed it he pulled me up.

We walked around compass not knowing where we were going, just following each other and talking about our weapons; his being a duel edge sword with a sheath that turns into a shield. "Do you know where we're going" The boy said (his name is Jacob Mathis). "No clue, but where find a way there sooner or later" I said and we kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob and I finally found our way to the auditorium. We entered the auditorium and TNT was standing there in the crowd waving to me. "Got to go Jacob" I said patting him on the back and I went to TNT. When I reached TNT he said "So how has your day been?" "You mean since you ditched me" I said angrily. "Still haven't answered the question" TNT said. "I tripped over some bitches bags and then exploded" I said answering him. "Meltdown already, that's on like you" TNT said laughing. "No I literally blow up, there's a crater near the landing bay to prove it" I said. TNT laughed, but stopped when we heard "You" shouted. I jumped into TNT's arms Scooby doo style. "What the hell" I said. It was Elizabeth that shouted and then she continued with "You're lucky we didn't get blown off the cliff." TNT looked at me with a shocked look and said "Holy shit you actually exploded." I jumped down and said "I was an accident, so fire dust got into my nose I sneezed." Elizabeth shoved a pamphlet on how to use dust and said, while that disclaimer at the end of commercial to show they are not liable for any harm their product my cause. "Uuu" I said not knowing how to reply. "Do you really want to make it up to me" she asked. "A little" I replied. "Then read this and don't ever talk to me again" Elizabeth answered. "Look I think you two just got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over" TNT said. I reached out my hand and said "Hi, I'm Max, I expect nothing more from you than to get along." "I guess I can agree on that" Elizabeth said, but didn't shake my hand. I retracted my hand and looked at the stage waiting for whoever was going on stage. After about 30 seconds Professor Augustus walked up on stage with a cane (his weapon, he can walk fine). He looked a little irritated. He walked to me microphone on the stage and said "I'll keep this brief; you've traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finish you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people; but I look among you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose and direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove knowledge while only carry you so far. It's is up to you to take the first step" coldly and walked away. Professor Goodwitch walked up and said "You will gather at the barn tonight and your initiation begins tomorrow." The barn isn't really a barn, but a large building.

Later that night at the barn TNT and I were getting ready for bed both of us were only wearing a long pajama bottoms, mine red his blue, but I was wearing my red baseball cap. You could see the TNT muscular body and the scars on my upper body. I was lying in a sleeping bag, writing in my journal. "What you doing" TNT said. "Writing in my journal" I said. "Writing in your journal so when your 100 you can tell you great- grandchildren about your adventures" TNT said. "Hey, it's not like I have any friends other than you here" I replied. "Jacob seems like a nice guy" TNT said. "Later, problem" I said and got up. I looked around and saw the girl from when I exploded. "That girl" I said. "What you know her" TNT said. "She was there when I exploded. She saw everything, but left before I got a chance to talk to her" I said. "Well, now is as good as time as any" TNT said dragging me to go talk to her. The girl was reading a book by candle light. She noticed TNT dragging me and TNT said "Hi, miss I believe you two know each other." I freed myself when we reached her. "Aren't you the guy that blow up this morning" The girl said looking up from her book just long enough to say that. "I'm Max and this guy is TNT" I said point to him. "TNT" she asked. "Travis Norman Taggart" He replied. She gave a look of understanding and went back to her book. "So what's you name" I asked. "Alice" She sighed. TNT and I weren't happy about where this is going. "I like your bow" TNT said trying to salvage the situation. Alice realized it was a was a pretty lousy attempt and said "Right" annoyed. "It's a nice night" TNT said. "Yeah, almost as nice as this book" Alice said not looking up. "What's the book about" TNT asked. "About a man with two souls trying to take each other over" Alice said. "Yeah, that's your territory" I said putting my hand on his shoulder and leaving. "I love books" TNT said. "My mother use to read to me all the time. Always some fairy tale, which is one of the reasons I wanted to become a Hunter" TNT said. "The world isn't a fairy tale" Alice said. "I know, but I want to help who I can make better what I can the best I can" TNT said. "Max, the guy you just meet, said that to me" he continued. "Sure, you can rip of your friend's line like that" Alice asked. "I highly doubt he causes, anyway I'll let you get back to your book" He said and walked back over to me. I opened my mouth to say something and he replied with "Don't." I cracked a smile and went to bed.


End file.
